gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardel Huen
Bardel Huen is the Grand Marshal, meaning he is in charge of orchestrating the Gauss Dominion Planetary Marine Corps. Because planetside conflicts are not as decisive to winning a war as space-based combat, and because the conflicts that do occur are often small and isolated, his position is seen as less prestigious as that of the Galactic Admiral, though he is still second in the line of succession for the position of Supreme Galactic Commander after Galactic Admrial Luss It is for this reason that Bardel rarely takes tactical command of grand strategy and his position has evolved to take on a more organizational role; to where he is less involved with macro strategy and more involved with logistics and organizational matters, particularly pertaining to the marshals and generals that serve beneath him, and handling the standardization of training and equipment across the military. Personal History Early Life Bardel was born to the Huen family, a Farrian warrior family which took great pride in their rich military heritage. The family was known to interbreed with Cauldarions on occasion and produce hybrids, though this led to many dead-ends in the family tree as these Though less physically imposing than many members of his family, Bardel would frequently take lessons from his elders to learn to be tactical, fight harder rather than stronger, and quickly gained respect. Upon coming of age, he would join up with the planetary marine corps, in which he would excel. As a Solider Bardel started his career as a Ranger, but was quickly promoted to the rank of Lieutenant for his tactical ability and the respect he earned from his fellow rangers, which he held for some time. Though he was not a particularly strong or competent fighter, only average, many of his colleagues would describe him as personable and always cool under fire no matter how bad the circumstances became. It was not until, during a particularly intense battle where his unit was cut off from communication with high command, and of which he was the highest ranked officer, Bardel took command, covering for his troops while numerous wounded were evacuated. Bardel was struck by liquid light ordinance which incinerated his right arm, and part of his chest. In this same battle he would also lose his left eye. Not long after being gunned down, his unit returned with reinforcements and managed to extract Bardel to a medical station. Though the battle was ultimately a phyrric victory with few survivors, Bardel being one of them. He would go on receive cybernetics to replace his lost body parts, and offered a promotion to commander. Initially having declined this promotion several times, in this state, Bardel assumed his time on the front lines was done due to his wounds, which were not fully healed at the time. As An Officer Upon becoming an officer, Bardel Huen was awarded his family's relic sword from the current head of the household, Nakturanshama, which he would request approval from his superiors to carry as his personal sidearm. On their insistence that he also carry a ranged weapon, he had a rotary accelerator gun installed in his cybernetic arm. Though much smaller than a standard weapon of this type, it was just as powerful due to advanced (and expensive) miniaturized technology, which made its rounds carry just as much energy and be far more accurate. Though both these weapons served mostly ceremonial purposes, they were also meant as practical self defense weapons if a command center should ever be breached. Though it was as an officer that Bardel truly shined, which was due mostly to his upbringing. From age 40-90 he would climb the degrees and ranks until eventually being selected as the Grand Marshall. As a Grand Marshal Reaching the rank of Grand Marshal in 1191DE after the previous Grand Marshal was ruled incompetent, Bardel would assume the position, bringing a great amount of pride and recognition to his family. Now, at 90 years old, he was deemed no longer fit for frontline combat, though he still appeared to be much younger, still having a physical body only in late middle age. Though he had taken on numerous biomechanical modifications through the years he had refused any form of life extension, as he and many members of his family believed an honorable death was preferable to living forever. Though many of the other augmentations he had received had contributed to his prolonged youth indirectly. Though still a very stern warrior who took the burden of leadership extremely seriously, he was more prone to developing attachments and friendships with his comrades at every level, wishing to not view them as simply assets to be utilized and preserved, and a strong believer in the ingenuity and adaptability of fighters. Yet at the same time, taking inspiration from the Galactic Admrial he would wear a persona of extreme pragmatism and strength, operating as a fixed point that his subordinates could focus on during intense conflicts. His slightly more personable attitude can be detected, as he allows subordinates to refer to him on a first name basis if they so desire, though still holds expectations of the upmost respect. Bardel has stated, on numerous occasions that he holds a desire to eventually retire (around 1234DE being his benchmark) his position to someone else and closely monitors other marshals of the third and fourth degree for potential candidates to assume his position when he should decide to retire. He wishes to do this to return to his family, now an elder himself, to train his kids, grandkids and great grandkids (many of whom have followed in his footsteps, and there are now dozens of notable farrian commanders and generals holding the Bardel name) in the ways of combat and strategy in the same way he was taught by his elders, and to pass the family heirloom. Having attained one of the highest ranks within the military, he has already made his family proud, well known, and very wealthy. Huen also has a personal interest in the arts, both musical and visual, but was offered little reprise to explore his interests as a child. Now, being one of the elders of the family himself, and having done his service to his home galaxy many times over, he and his fellow elders can agree that he has more than earned the right to explore whatever he so desires. Nakturanshama Nakturanshama is a family relic held by the Huen family. A Ceramonial blade from the Go'shii Ascension Era, the blade is forged of 100% Pure Arsium, and is one of several such relic blades that are known to exist throughout the Gauss Dominion. Being forged of the metal proper the blade is indestructible by standard means, no amount of brute force can bend, dull or break the blade. The blade can not only block hard light blades, but cause an energy rebound effect causing them to short out. Further testing (as it is one of the few samples of Pure Arsium the Gauss Dominion has to work with) reveals that even anima projections have an extremely difficult time damaging the weapon. It would later be discovered, upon the development of full blown animus technology, that the sword, and others like it actually access the Animus Gate in the wielders hand, and conduct the anima of the wielder, allowing them to project a very limited quantity of animus energy. This allows for some supernatural feats when weilding the sword such as bullet deflection.